New Kid
by mjeb16
Summary: Summaryz suck just read it if you want, sorry :( And bad at naming thingz My apologiez, again.


Every time I look in one of those stupid teen magazines I get super self conscious, I mean who wouldn't, all the models are so pretty and skinny. It's almost not even natural. After looking at the pictures I usually go into my room and stare at myself for hours in my mirror, pointing out my flaws and things that need to be fixed. I mean my face is pretty and I'm skinny too, you could say I'm cute like the guys at school do but I want to feel and look beautiful. So I'm still self-conscious and it annoys me but I can't change how I feel about myself, right? Well that is unless...no that will never happen.

Oh and by the way my name is Max. I'm 17 with dirty blond hair that goes down a little past my shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. I stand at about 5' 11" so, pretty tall. And lastly I'm a senior in high school but enough about me cause here comes Tiffany-Crystal, but we call her Nudge.

"Hey Max! Did you hear? It's so awesome, a new student just transferred and he is just the cutest thing. We should totally go talk to him and and...sorry Max." Nudge finished quickly.

The trouble with Nudge is she doesn't stop talking, but I love her anyway. She is so pretty with mocha brown skin, dark brown eyes, and super cute curly black hair that stops at her shoulders.

"Look Max! There he is!" Nudge squealed while pointing to the office door.

I turned and watched the office door open, then a mysterious dark guy, dressed in all black, stepped out. I traced up and down his figure with my eyes and landed on his black eyes also looking back at me. He flipped his shaggy black hair out of his eyes then nodded and turned to walk to class.

"Wow Max! He was totally checking you out." Nudge exclaimed

"No he wasn't, he was probably staring through me." I concluded

"Oh whatever Max! He was looking at you and you know it." Nudge smiled, "You guys would be so cute together, you should go talk to him."

"Right Nudge, someone like me going out with someone like him? Just stop, lets get to class." I urged as the warning bell rang.

Nudge and I ran down the hall to our first class, English. We got to our seats as the final bell rang and thankfully the teacher wasn't even there yet.

"Hey." Someone beside me whispered, "I'm Nick but you can call me Fang."

I turned and found myself looking at the guy who had come out of the office earlier. I looked over to Nudge, who smiled, then looked back to him.

"Umm hey Fang? The names Max." I finished with confidence.

I could tell he was about to say something but the teacher walked in and started class. The whole day was just one big blur and by the time I saw Fang again it was time to go home. It was only the first day but he already had a fan club following him everywhere.

"Wow he sure is popular isn't he?" Iggy sounded beside me.

I jumped and screamed, "God Iggy how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!"

"All the time. I think it's funny." Iggy shrugged

I punched him in the arm and started walking to the doors that would provide me with freedom.

"Hey wait up!" Iggy yelled, running after me.

Iggy, his real name is James, was tall and caught up to me easily. How tall? About 6' 2" so it was more like quick strides not running. His strawberry blonde hair flopped around and landed in his face as he reached me and walked outside next to me.

I linked my arm through his and asked, "So what are we doing today?" And I know what you're all thinking, but Iggy is my friend, best friend actually and we do everything together.

"Hmmm...what to do today," Iggy wondered aloud, "How about the park?"

"That sounds awesome! Let's go!" I exclaimed

"Okay okay calm down." Iggy laughed

As we continued walking I noticed Fang walking a little further ahead of us. 'I wonder where he's going.'

"Hey Iggy," I asked while tugging his shirt slightly, "Fang looks lonely, should we invite him too?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Iggy smiled

Before he could completely finish I had already unlinked my arm from his and was running towards Fang. I caught up to him and stopped right in front of him, causing him to stop and stare at me.

"Hey Fang! Me and Iggy were on our way to the park and were wondering if you wanted to come too?" I questioned with a smile.

He seemed to stop and think for a bit then finally agreed.

By then Iggy was standing with us and we finally continued towards the park.

"Come on guys!" I yelled as I ran towards the swings.

"Is she always like this?" Fang asked

"Only when we go to the park." Iggy laughed, then feeling his phone ring said, "I'll be right back I have to take this."

Fang nodded and continued towards the swings and Max. He noticed her big smile and laughed to himself, then sat on the swing next to her.

"Where's Iggy?" I wondered

"Had to take some sort of phone call." Fang answered

A few minutes later Iggy ran up and frowned. "Sorry Max, something came up at home, I've got to go." he informed

I jumped off the swing and walked over to Iggy. "It's okay, you'll just have to make it up to me." I smirked and gave him a hug.

Iggy hugged me back then released me and looked at Fang with a serious expression, "Since I'm going it's your job to make sure Max gets home safe, got it?"

Fang held up his arms in a defensive motion, "Alright, I promise."

Iggy nodded and then turned and quickly ran in the direction of his house.

"Well, that sucks. Poor Iggy." I sighed

"He'll be okay. And so will you, promise." Fang said looking me in the eyes.

I smiled at him then stood up and grabbed his hand. I pulled him to his feet and toward the bike path that ran through the park and around the lake.

"Isn't this fun? It's so calm and quiet. I love it, It makes me wish I could come here everyday." I rambled

"Yeah, It really is." Fang agreed, squeezing my hand slightly.

As we continued walking it gradually got darker. By the time we made it back to the park the stars had peeked out into the night sky.

"I guess we should probably go home now huh?" I sighed solemnly

"That might be a good idea." Fang answered quietly.

We walked onto the street sidewalk and started walking in the direction of my house. I realized that I really didn't want this night to end. Even though I just met Fang today, I felt a deep connection with him, like he was my other half. Heck I haven't known him for even a day and I think I love him. Did I really just think that?!

I felt Fang squeeze my hand so I looked at him then smiled and he shyly smiled back. Seeing his smile made my heart pump faster and butterfly's form in my stomach.

"You okay?" Fang asked

"Y-y-yeah I-I'm fine." I replied

"Are you sure you look a little dazed." Fang continued

"I'm great, never been better. Don't worry." I laughed

"Okay Max." Fang smirked, "If you say so."

"I do." I smiled, "Well...we're almost to my house, this is my road."

"Really? I live down here too." Fang informed

"Wait, you're the people that bought the house next door?" I questioned

"Must be," Fang answered, "Max?"

We both stopped walking and he turned me so I was looking at him. My eyes met his and I felt the heat rise to my face so I smirked a smile and looked down. His hand gently grasped my chin and tilted it up so I was looking into his eyes again.

"Max I...we haven't known each other for long but I feel like..." Fang slowly trailed off.

"Like we were meant for each other?" I finished quizzically.

"You too then?" Fang smirked as he brushed a stray hair behind my ear.

I quietly nodded and smiled up at him. He let his free hand fall from behind my ear to resting on my shoulder. He leaned in closer so our foreheads were touching and he was leaning into me slightly.

"Max, I think you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever met and I'm usually not this forward but I'd like to...kiss you, if it's okay." Fang mumbled

"I-I-I guess so." I stuttered as I began to freak out in my head. I was so nervous. No one's ever called me beautiful, it's what I've always waited for, someone to notice me for me.

Fang slowly leaned down closer to my face and when his lips gently brushed mine in a meaningful kiss I could almost hear the fireworks going off in my head. Fang pulled away and smiled his cute smile at me.

"Max, I think I love you." Fang confessed

"It's okay Fang, I love you too." I replied, relaxing and smiling to myself.


End file.
